Spinnaker's Spoils
, , , |Population = 100 |Units = 6 Hvy Destroyer Droids 3 Mech Destroyers 2 Assault Mech 6 Anti-Air Troopers 10 Hvy Troopers 10 Grenade Troopers 3 Strike Mechs |No = 3 |Previous = Behind The Lines |Next = Capturing The Crown }} Spinnaker's Spoils is the third scenario in the OOM-9 campaign. The Trade Federation attacks Naboo's main supply center to steal their resources. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the 3 Spaceports at Spinnaker and replace them with your own. * Raise 10000 Nova crystals, by gathering resources, selling goods at your Spaceport, and trading with other Spaceports. Hints # Make sure you have a large enough force before trying to invade the heavily defended coastal town of Spinnaker. # Use your own Spaceports to exchange excess resources for Nova. Do not undermine your goal by buying resources at inflated prices! # Your nearby ally has a Spaceport. Create and send Cargo Hovercraft there to augment your Nova reserves. # You can even send cargo hovercraft to enemy Spaceports, provided you subdue any opposition around them. Players Player * (Trade Federation): The player starts with a large force consisting of Strike Mechs, Assault Mechs, Mech Destroyers, Grenade Troopers, Hvy Troopers, Anti-Air Troopers and Hvy Destroyer Droids. They must claim a town and gather nova. Allies * (Trade Federation): An allied base to the east. The player can trade with them. Enemies * (Royal Naboo): The city of Spinnaker covers most of the map, and represents the biggest threat to the player. * (Royal Naboo): A base to the west. They will send Artillery, Pummels, and Mounted Troopers against the player. * (Royal Naboo): A small base to the north, across the water. Consists of two Spaceports and some Turrets. * (Royal Naboo): A small base just north of the player's starting position. The player must reach their Command Center to take over the base. * (Gungans): A small Gungan base far to the west, consisting of two Workers, two Farm, and a Food Proc Ctr. Has no impact on the scenario. Strategy The player starts with a large force, but must capture a town to gather resources and train more troops. First, send the Strike Mechs up to the Naboo Village. Don't attack the Troopers - instead, go through the enemy Gate while it's open and rush up to the Command Center. Once the player reaches the Command Center, they'll take control of it, as well as all other units and buildings belonging to the Naboo Village. Now, the goal is to gather . There are two ways to achieve this: defensive and offensive. The defensive way is to defend the initial base, train lots of Workers, then gather all the nearby Nova Deposits. The player can also send some Cargo Hovercraft to the allied camp nearby. Once the player has almost reached the goal, just sell all food, carbon, and ore to reach the requirement. The offensive way is to train Pummels and some Mechs and Troopers, seek out Spinnaker's Spaceports, and destroy them. Every destroyed Spaceport will lead to a tribute of nova. Destroying all three Spaceports will give the player almost enough nova, and the rest can be gathered from deposits or trade. Category:OOM-9 scenarios